Nebula (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Nebula is the secondary antagonist in Guardians of the Galaxy, a major anti-hero character in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, and one of the deuteragonists of Avengers: Infinity War. She will reappear in Avengers: Endgame. She is the adopted older sister of Gamora and the adopted middle daughter of Thanos. Nebula is portrayed by Karen Gillan, who portrayed Amy Pond in Doctor Who, ''and Ruby Roundhouse (The avatar of Martha Kaply) from ''Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. Early life Nebula was born on the planet Luphom to unnamed parents. However, Thanos killed her parents in front of her and took Nebula. Since her childhood, Nebula was molded into being a weapon and one of Thanos' personal assassins. When she was young, Nebula at first relied upon Gamora, as she was the only one who could give Nebula what she always wanted: a sister when facing Thanos. However, the two sisters were forced to battle one another in training with Thanos watching with glee. Nebula came to resent Gamora, as she was all the family she had left, but Gamora turned away from her. The grudge would last for many years. Appearances Guardians of the Galaxy Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prior to the movie, Nebula attempted to steal Anulax batteries from the Sovereign. However, she was immediately captured and offered to the Guardians of the Galaxy if they destroyed a creature called the Abilisk, then she would take in custody by her hated sister Gamora and the Guardians who wants to take her in prison when will be possible for them, Nebula is handcuffed in the ship and being leaved unable to move away or escaping during the battle with the Sovereign and the crush on the alien planet Ego, ruled by the human form Ego that is the biological father of Quill and he reunites with his son and meets them. Quill, Drax and Gamora go for a week end to stay with Ego with Rocket that repaires the damages to the ship Milano and take care of Groot when he making himself sure that Nebula will not escape. However when Rocket, after having fight and killed various Ravagers, being captured Nebula tricks Groot (that now, after his death in the first film, is rigenerated and is currently in his baby form despite he remember everything but it's now ingenue) convincing him to free her lying to him on she would save Rocket, however Groot free her and Nebula capture Groot making him prisoner in a cage and she escape from the crashed ship and she captures Rocket and Yondu Udonta for the mutiniers Ravagers making an alleance with the criminals. Later Nebula have his money as her ricompense and she plots to kill Thanos to avenge of all the pain physical and emotional that he done to her,then she goes to Ego to kill Gamora. There she attacks her hated sister with the guns of her escape pod, then the two sisters continue to fight each other until Gamora saves Nebula when her ship crash and the two sisters definitely reconcile, then Nebula and Gamora finds out that Ego killed all his sons and Gamora runs to save Quill. Later Nebula togheter the Guardians reunites with her former enemies Rocket, Groot and Yondu that had escapes from the Ravagers's ship and killed all of the evil mutiniers, then Nebula initially join them in the battle against Ego only for have a sicure passage but later she have a change of heart and help them to defeat the evil father of Quill with Groot who pose a bomb on the brain of Ego to making explode the planet and to kill Ego. Later after Nebula and all the Guardians except for Quill and Yondu escapes from Ego that being destroyed killing Ego once for all, however Quill and Yondu escapes before the destruction but Yondu sadly sacrifice himself to save Quill showing how much he cares for him meanwhile he dying gaving a hugh to his beloved adoptive son. Later the completely redeemed Nebula and the Guardians cry in Yondu's funeral in particular Quill, then Nebula and Gamora are completely reconciled with Nebula is now a new official member of the Guardians of the Galaxy despite Nebula decide to leave temporarily the team to kill Thanos to impeding to him to kidnap and torture other innocent kids. Avengers: Infinity War Nebula prior the events of the movie had attacked Thanos's ship and tryed to kill Thanos and despite she almost succeeded Thanos captures her and tortured her, then when Nebula first appears Thanos threatens Gamora to tell him where the Soul Stone is or he gonna kill Nebula due to Gamora refused to telling him as Thanos wants use all the Infinity Stones to use thats to erase from existence half of the universe specially innocent people, Gamora can't see her sister to be in agony and save her telling Thanos that he the Soul Stone is on Vormir and the 2 go to the alien planet with Nebula being repaired after the torture finished, however after being repaired Nebula kill one Thanos's henchmen and she escapes to reunites with her old teammates, the Guardians of the Galaxy, inving a message to Mantis telling to them to meet her on Titan and she steal Thanos's ship taking the command to go to Titan. Then after she arrives on Titan she join the Earth's most powerful heroes the Avengers and the Guardians in the battle against Thanos debutting in the battle beating Thanos first crushing him with a part of his own ship and then beating him one time with her laser sword, however she is beaten away from Thanos who fight with the Avengers and Guardians that trap him making him inconsceous with Mantis making him sleep with Tony Stark alias Iron Man and Peter Parker alias Spider-Man try to steal the Infinity Gauntlet from Thanos's hand, however Quill asks Thanos where is Gamora that being kidnapped by Thanos but Nebula reveals that Thanos had apparently killed Gamora to have the Soul Stone, then Quill lose the calm and despite Tony says to him to calm Quill violently beat Thanos crying for Gamora's apparent death accidentally waking Thanos who beat all of them away and he even easily defeat the Guardians Nebula compressed. After Thanos had escaped from the planet with the Time Stone acquired he snap his fingers with all the Infinity Stones erasing from existence half of the life forms of the universe, on Titan Tony, Parker, Quill, Nebula, Drax and Mantis are reprising from the battle starting to walk away to stop Thanos but on that moment Mantis, Drax, Quill and Doctor Strange disappears from existence leaving dust, then Parker started to realize that him too was disappearing from existence so Tony disperately hugh his son figure and protégé with Parker crying say to his mentor that he don't want go before he sadly say to Tony sorry for failing before him too disappear, Tony Stark and Nebula remains on Titan with Nebula that says to Tony that Thanos did it, then the two watch terrified and sad their friends disappears. Avengers: Endgame Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 Relationships Relatives *Thanos - Adoptive Father, Arch-Enemy, Torturer, Attempted Victim and Attempted Killer *Gamora - Adoptive Sister - Arch-Enemy, Arch-Rival, Attempted Victim and Attempted Killer turned Savior, Ally and Rescuee turned Best Friend and Teammate Allies *Ronan the Accuser + - Former Master and Former Ally *Guardians of the Galaxy - Enemies turned Allies turned Teammates and Friends **Peter Quill/Star-Lord - Enemy and Attempted Victim turned Ally turned Close Friend and Team Leader **Drax the Destroyer - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Attempted Killer turned Ally turned Close Friend and Teammate **Groot - Enemy and Attempted Victim turned Ally turned Close Friend and Teammate **Rocket Raccoon - Enemy and Attempted Victim turned Ally turned Close Friend and Teammate **Mantis - Ally turned Close Friend and Teammate **Yondu Udonta + - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Attempted Killer turned Ally turned Close Friend and Teammate *Avengers **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Friend **Peter Parker/Spider-Man + *Doctor Strange/Stephen Strange + Enemies * Ego + - Enemy, Attempted Killer and Indirect Victim * Black Order Gallery Nebula AIW Profile.jpg Trivia * Nebula's appearance in the movie seems to be based more on her second incarnation from the comics. * Despite showing mostly loyal to Thanos the entire time, Nebula in truth despises him for torturing her and using her as a weapon. * Nebula and Gamora's relationship in Guardians of the Galaxy was similar to Loki's and Thor's in the ''Thor ''films. * Nebula is the only known servant of Thanos (former or current, albeit in her case it's the former) to survive. See Also * Navigation Category:Anti Hero Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Female Category:Mentally Ill Category:Betrayed Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful Category:Extremists Category:Related to Villain Category:One-Man Army Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Master Combatants Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Successful Category:Lethal Category:Fighter Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Supporters Category:Nemesis Category:Vengeful Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Military Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Insecure Category:Envious Category:Grey Zone Category:Humanoid Category:Rivals Category:Charismatic Category:Orphans Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Archenemy Category:Sole Survivors Category:Tomboys Category:Femme Fatale Category:Loyal Category:Political Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Revived